


Regrets

by PalauMaggot



Series: Growing up in High School [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Protective Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: Steve needs to apologize to Tony after trying to manipulate him. And maybe the group feels that Steve's a huge (censored).(Entire series is in order.)





	Regrets

Steve was not looking forward to Monday. After the disaster of a date he had with Tony on Friday he knew that the group was aware of what he did. Even if Tony only told Rhodey, Rhodey would have told Pepper, Pepper would have told Bruce and even though Bruce was the only one who could really keep a secret, Natasha had a stellar ability of reading people. And naturally she would have told Clint and Clint would tell Bucky.

Weekends were usually filled with small plans or texting each other. Another thing that clued Steve in was the fact that no one except Bucky texted him. And even then, it was only three words. ‘You’re a dumbass.’

Steve wanted to apologize and make it up to Tony but he didn’t want to do it over the phone. He wanted to do it in person.

The whole weekend he felt terrible. After everything that happened, after his friends saying that he would be a great boyfriend to Tony. After Steve believing he would make a great boyfriend to Tony. He went and hurt the brunet over a stupid new friendship.

Steve sat with his face in his hands and sighed. Better get ready for school.

  
_____

  
Rhodey was pissed. As soon as Tony told him about what happened he wanted to go over to Steve’s house and punch him. The only thing that stopped him was Tony saying not to. It didn’t change the fact that he was going to glare at the blond when he walks to the group’s spot.

He didn’t tell anyone but Pepper over the weekend since he needed to vent to someone who wasn’t Tony but judging from the slightly heated atmosphere of the group that was usually filled with joking in the mornings, word traveled.

This was out of line and not to mention the whole Ty fiasco that had happened. It was a wonder that Tony didn’t break down again.

Then again, Rhodey could tell that Tony was more angry than hurt. Little mercies.

He looked up from the ground that he was glaring and took a deep breath. They needed to get their crap together before Tony came. It would be obvious that everyone knew about the fight if they all kept simmering like this, “Okay Clint, tell a joke.”

The other boy blinked and looked around, “I don’t have one at the moment, would myself work?”

A few chuckles along with a slight release of tension made it’s way through the group.

Bucky had an almost imperceptible frown on his face but didn’t say anything.

About five seconds later Steve walked up to the group. The stiff atmosphere had suddenly reappeared, “Have any of you seen Tony yet?” He asked quietly. Steve didn’t want to look up and see the anger of the group even though he knew he deserved it.

After noticing that nobody was going to speak, Pepper sighed and stood up, “I need to talk to you, Steve.” She guided him away from the group and to a more secluded area of the quad. She watched him squirm a bit before taking a deep breath.

Steve had his hands fisted on his backpack straps and he couldn’t take the silence any longer before he blurted out, “I wanted to apologize to him. I know I deserve everything everyone is saying but I couldn’t do it over the phone. I have to do it in person.”

Pepper nodded before sighing again, “When Tony and I were dating, he never took me to meet his parents.”

Steve blinked at the change of topic.

“There was a moment-” She paused and thought about her next words carefully, “I don’t know if anyone remembers it but we were all at the diner and he and I were talking away from the group.”

Steve relaxed his shoulders and nodded. He remembered that day.

“We were arguing and he had on his stupid sunglasses inside so I thought he wasn’t taking anything I was saying seriously so I took them off his face.” She paused and swallowed.

Steve watched as moisture started to gather in her eyes, “Pepper-”

“He flinched away from me.” She took a deep breath, “And for a split second, I saw this-” Pepper shook her head, “-fear. He believed that I was going to hit him.” She took another deep breath and looked straight into Steve’s eyes, “My mother is a Psychologist so I know when someone has been abused. If you ever treat Tony that way again, mental coercion or physical attacks, you can bet your ass that I will find a way to make you pay.”

Steve swallowed and took a small step back, “I wou-” he stopped and closed his eyes with a small flinch. Because he had, “I understand.” he said quietly.

Pepper nodded, “I don’t think Tony’s meeting up with us this morning. He might be in his first class already.” With that she left Steve behind and walked back to the group.

Steve took a deep breath and looked at the group of friends. He looked away in shame when Bruce outright glared at him. The blonde took a deep breath before heading off to Tony’s first class. He couldn’t let this wait any longer.

  
_____

  
Tony knew Rhodey would tell someone. He didn’t blame the guy for needing to vent, he just wished it was to someone not in their friend group. Things were probably going to be weird for a while. Tony sighed. He hated awkwardness.

He entertained the idea of avoiding the group for a week before he shut that down. They would get the wrong impression and immediately blame Steve for even more things. Not that Steve wasn’t at fault, it just didn’t affect Tony the way that everyone is thinking.

Ty hurt. Physically and mentally. His father hurts. Physically and mentally. Steve…

Steve.

Steve’s different. It didn’t hurt the same way. It pissed Tony off because he knew that Steve was better than that. Steve was someone Tony could call out because of how long they’ve known each other. They were friends first.

All the more reason why Tony got angry, not hurt, when he tried to pull the manipulation tactic.

So, no. Tony wasn’t going to bail on his friends at lunch. He just didn’t want to wait around in awkward silence to start off his day.

The classroom door opened slowly and Tony glanced over. He made eye contact with Steve before sighing and standing up to go outside. Mr. S. didn’t need to hear this. Tony brushed past Steve with a quiet, “Come on.” and led them to a small corner. He crossed his arms and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long.

Steve was clenching the straps on his backpack and was staring at the floor, “I’m so sorry for Friday. It was disgusting and I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

Tony had to keep from rolling his eyes, “You didn’t really hurt me, Steve.” That shocked the blonde to look Tony in the eyes, “You pissed me off. What you said, what you were doing.” Tony let out a humorless laugh, “Out of everyone!”

Steve nodded and looked back to the floor, “I know, I can’t give you a reason why-”

“No, you can’t. Because there is no reason for you to react that way. I get enough of that from home. I’m _not_ going to take it from my boyfriend.”

Steve nodded again and breathed deeply, “You don’t deserve it from anyone. I can’t say I’m sorry enough.” He looked at Tony again and bit his lip, “Can I hug you?”

Tony was quiet for a little while before looking back to the door of his class, “No.” He saw Steve deflate and continued, “We can hold hands though.”

Steve immediately reached forward to the offered hand and held on with both of his, “Thank you.” he whispered as he closed his eyes. The small amount of comfort he got from that was enough to loosen the feeling in his chest the tiniest bit. He could allow himself hope that Tony would forgive him and they could get past this. And when he felt Tony gently squeeze his hands he gave the other a small sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> sup.


End file.
